Unexpected Events
by ericapayne
Summary: Lily finds herself in a completely different world when she is forced to move to London. Will her hatred of the place turn to love when she meets five special boys from One Direction?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you're doing this to me", I shouted out to my parents before I ran upstairs and slammed the door to my bedroom as hard as possible.

I had watched so many movies where this had happened and I would laugh at the spoilt brats yelling at their parents, but this was no movie, or laughing matter, I was moving to London.

This was just great. After living my whole seventeen year old life in Australia I had to move. I couldn't believe they would do this to me. I had everything I needed here; amazing friends, nice teachers and the best boyfriend possible, and now it was all being snatched away from me.

My dad works with bands here in Australia and it turns out he got given a 'huge' promotion to manage some band in the UK (sun reflection, one connection, something like that anyway). So apparently it was settled, the whole family was picking up everything and moving away from the sunny streets of Brisbane to the icy, cold suburbs of London.  
I decided to see what Daniel had to say about this. There was no way he would want to leave especially since moving meant that he wouldn't be able to see Aimee, his girlfriend since like grade ten.

The two have been happily together for three years now. I knew that my older brother would have my back with this, not wanting to move either. I walked down the hallway and turned left into Daniel's room.

"Hey Lily, what's up?" he said as he closed his laptop and patted the bed for me to sit down. He could tell something was wrong.

"Well, I have to go to move to a country where I don't know anyone and basically create a new life for myself" I said as I felt a tear slip down my face.

"I know it will be hard leaving all your friends and Hayden but you'll fit in fine", he said in a soothing way.

Well this was unexpected I thought he would agree with me completely. I had it all planned out, we would convince our younger brother Noah to agree with us and then we would all protest like they did in the 60's to our parents and not have to move. It was simple. But apparently this wasn't how it was going to end.

"What? What about University and your friends and….and Aimee?!" I asked as the tears started to stream.

"That's what I was doing before you came in, looking at possible uni choices, I can easily transfer my uni course to somewhere in London, I will keep in contact with my friends and Aimee and I will be fine" he said as he answered my questions.

I walked out of Dan's room quickly, he was no help. As I was on the way back to my room, to curl up in a ball and pretend this was not happening, I saw Noah putting clothes away. Wait, what? He was packing! So apparently I was the only one in my family who didn't want this.  
It was decided for me, the Martin's were moving to London.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed and the day of the unwanted departure was almost here. Little had been said between my parents and I, it was usually just the awkward greeting in the morning, neither of us wanting to cause any conflict before the big day.

Tomorrow would be the day that I would say goodbye to my whole world and step into a new one. I woke up early in the morning, early being ten, and quickly had a shower and sorted through what was left of my clothes until I found something to wear. After about half an hour of searching I wore this cgi/set?id=60130971 and quickly braided by golden hair. I grabbed my phone and wallet before I heard a car honking outside. I ran down the stairs yelled bye to whoever was in the living room and closed the door behind myself.

"Lily!" Nicole screamed as I jumped into the car.

She pulled me in for a hug and I could feel myself losing circulation. She finally let go and proceeded to drive to our favourite spot. Nicole and I had been best friends since grade two and no one could get between us.

"So keen for tomorrow?" she teased as she turned up the radio to listen to some song by some 'famous' boy band.

"Please let's not bring that up straight away, I need today to relax and spend time with my friends before everything is ripped away from me" I said, feeling sick as I spoke about it.

"Sure, no problem, don't worry it's not like you're never going to see any of us ever again" Nicole said as she pulled into the car park of our favourite ice-cream place.

Every Friday the two of us would go and get our favourite ice creams before making our way to the park across the road. Lame, I know but we had made a tradition out of it.  
Nicole pushed open the door and the familiar sound of the bell ringing was heard as we walked through. We gave a friendly smile to the guy behind the counter and quickly gave our orders, paid and left. As we walked across the road and to the park I could see some of my close friends and Hayden. We both quickly joined them and the small picnic they had set up.  
Aww Cute!

I took a seat between Hayden and Nicole and it suddenly all hit me. I was actually leaving tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

I had come back later that afternoon after a lot of crying and goodbyes but I knew the hardest was yet to come, with Nicole and Hayden who were coming to the airport.

The rest of the afternoon was basically spent packing the remaining clothes and other things I was taking to the hell hole A.K.A London. After hours of making sure I had everything I collapsed on my "bed", which now consisted of a sleeping bag and a pillow, and fell asleep.

I had a really strange dream that night. It was uh….interesting? So I had moved and lived in a nice suburb where kids were running around and were playing. I could see Noah talking to Dan who was with…Aimee what? How was she here? Anyway then I could see my dad doing some work stuff and he was talking to some guys.

What the hell?

There were five, of them, but I couldn't see their faces. All I knew was they looked super good from behind. Then one of them turned around. God he was hot. He ran up to me and kept on calling "Lily, Lily, Lily".

I woke up to Noah shaking me.

"Lily, Lily, LILY" he shouted in my ear.

"Calm your tits I'm awake" I said as I looked around to the empty room

"Hurry up, you have ten minutes" he said as he walked out the door

Shit. I thought to myself. I got up ran to the bathroom stripped of my clothes and had the quickest shower possible. I quickly dried myself and changed into this cgi/set?id=60180010.

I ran downstairs where my suitcase was waiting for me alongside the rest of the family.

"Come on Lily, we're going to be late" Dad said as he walked out the door, followed by mum, Dan and Noah.  
I went outside and took one last look back. I finally turned back around and got into the car as it headed for the airport.

Twenty minutes later and we had arrived at the airport. We all got out of the car, grabbed a few trolleys and put our luggage onto it. We wheeled them through the airport, checked in and waited in the food area. While I looked around the duty free makeup I felt to hands grab me by my waste and spin me around.

"Holy cr-" I screamed but then came face to face with those beautiful green eyes I knew so well. Hayden and Nicole had arrived.

Hayden wrapped me in a hug that I never wanted to end. Finally we broke away and I gave Nicole a huge hug like she had given me yesterday. The three of us went over to one of the airport cafes ordered three coffees and found a vacant table. For the next couple of hours all we did was laugh, talk and cry, Nicole and I did the crying but I'm pretty sure I saw a tear slip from Hayden.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, the flight Q137 to London is boarding please proceed to gate 29", the voice on the overhead said.

I could see my family getting up and ready to leave, Aimee and Dan were saying their final goodbyes and Noah and his friends were doing the same. The three of us stood up and that's when the tears really started flowing. I quickly hugged Nicole. Nothing much was said but I knew exactly what she was thinking. I then moved onto Hayden. The two of us hugged for what seemed a life time, followed by one of the most heartfelt kisses we had ever shared. I looked into his green eyes and he looked into my blue ones before I heard him whisper in my ear:

"Everything is going to be fine"

I let go, gave them a wave and hurried of to join the rest of my family.


	4. Chapter 4

The next twenty-two hours were really going to test me. I was in between Dan and Noah with a stupid kid kicking my seat behind me and babies crying in front of me. I did what I thought was best, plugged in my earphones and hope that the beautiful voice of Ed Sheeran would wash away everything I was feeling. I slowly felt myself drift off to sleep. I was hugging someone, he smelt really good. I thought it was Hayden, we pulled apart. He leaned into kiss me and I had my eyes shut. Our lips touched and I immediately knew it wasn't Hayden, but I didn't pull away. It felt…good? Not like kissing Hayden…I think this kiss was more special?

I was quickly pulled out of my dream my some stupid kids kicking my seat. Why did kids have to travel anyway? Couldn't their parents do themselves and all the passengers on the plane a favour and leave them at home? The kicking continued. I had had enough, I swiftly spun around in my chair told them to stop or I would have them pushed of the plane and then proceeded to go back to sleep.

I found myself having the exact same dream again, but enjoyed it more. I had come to the conclusion I have my mother to blame for making me watch 'The Bold and the Beautiful' with her. After a couple more hours of flying we had finally landed in London.

All the passengers disembarked the plane and headed in to collect their luggage. Me being the sensible one in the family told my parents I would meet them outside.

"Nice move Lily, getting them to carry your luggage" I said to myself as I found 5 euros on the ground.

"Okay so this is the highlight of my day" I continued to talk to myself (Don't judge).

I saw a small internet café and hurried to the last free computer. Just as I dived onto the chair I found myself sat upon by some random guy who really needed to get off me if he didn't want me to die.

"Sorry" he said as he got off me in a very husky voice, he looked kinda familiar.

"No harm done (yeah except my organs now being damaged)" I said sarcastically.

I quickly logged onto Facebook to find a few new messages from Nicole and Hayden as well as some of my other close friends. Before I answered them, I had this sneaking suspicion that I was being watched, I turned around to find two green eyes watch me behind the chocolate curls on his head.

"Uh, Can I help you?' I said bluntly.

"Nuh, it's um a nothing but I um wanted to use that computer" he said to me.

"Well, I'll be done soon" I said quite rudely, not being in the mood to talk to this stranger, although he was like a sex god.

I replied to the messages, logged out and got up to leave before I was stopped by the same stranger.

"What's your name" he said while looking into my eyes.

"Lily Martin" I said while trying to leave again.

"Well Lily, is your dad David?" he said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah?" I said, not knowing how he knew my dad.

"Well see you later then" He said as he took the seat I had previously occupied.

"Don't count on it" I said while walking away.

"I wouldn't bet on that" he said laughing.

That was strange. How the hell did he know my father's name? Well I guess he is kinda big in the music business. I wiped the occurrence from my mind and, after asking lots of grumpy Brits for directions, found my parents at the exit.

We all piled into a taxi and drove to our new home. Dad's work had paid for it and from what I had heard it was meant to be quite nice. We entered this little colder sack kind of thing. Wow, the houses around here were really…nice, to say the least. They were massive! And there was this little park in the middle. Okay so maybe London wasn't as bad as I had thought.

The taxi stopped and we arrived at the place I would be calling home from now on. I got out and my jaw dropped, this place was….amazing! Some people were waiting outside the house for us, probably from dad's work, but I just ran past them as I searched the house for the perfect room. I ran upstairs and found the room that suited me the best. Noah came in and tried to have it and we argued for like an hour but he finally let me have it. ILY NOAH!

Everyone was dead tired so we just ordered some lunch, ate it and then all went to sleep.


End file.
